In office buildings around the world, there now exist elevator displays units. These elevator display units provide information to entertain and inform passengers as they make the journey between the elevator lobby and a selected floor. The displayed information often includes general information, such as news and weather, and commercial information, such as advertising messages.
Some elevator display units also show floor-specific information, such as the name of a particular floor, a list of tenants on that floor, the use to be made of a particular floor, information about restricted access to that floor, or any other information associated with a particular floor.
Before it can display this information, the elevator display unit must somehow acquire the information. This can be done by initially programming each elevator display unit at the time of its installation.
A difficulty with this solution is that floor information is not static. As tenants change, information must constantly be updated. One could, in principle, reprogram each elevator display unit in each elevator in a building every time a change is required. However, for a property manager who must manage many buildings, some of which are far away, this can be a laborious undertaking.